John's Girl
by TheAriaofSummer
Summary: “Come on, don't you trust me?” He asked jokingly, as he clicked the lid of his lighter leisurely, like he had all the time in the world, as if they weren't already out after curfew. PyroXOC
1. Vivienne's Zippo

**Title:** Vivienne's Zippo

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Vivienne.

**Rating**: PG

**A/N:** I happen to love Pyro.

John Allerdyce held his hand out to Vivienne Hall expectantly, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No." She told him. The look of her face said there was no way in Hell she was going to hold his hand. But John knew better. She liked holding his hand, because him holding her hand made her his. They weren't an official couple, if anyone asked Vivienne would smile and shake her head, her auburn curls bouncing. John hated that, hated knowing that guys were hitting on_ his_ girl. So, on that winter night, he decided to change that. John smiled and pushed his hand forward insistently.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" He asked jokingly, as he clicked the lid of his lighter leisurely, like he had all the time in the world, and they weren't already out after curfew.

"I trust you." She paused, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. The wind was picking up speed, the snow fell more rapidly than before. "It's the Zippo I don't trust." Vivianne snapped, glaring at the lighter with distaste. John sighed melodramatically and plunked down onto the lawn of the Academy.

"I control the Zippo Vivs, I'm not leaving this spot until you let me show you." Vivienne bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet, looking around he grounds at the pure, unmarred white snow around them.

"Johnny, it's freezing out here, you'll die if you stay out here much longer." She looked upward thoughtfully. "Maybe I should just leave you out here." John ignored her and instead patted the spot beside him, smirking up at her. Her button nose and the tips of her ears were red, and John thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Vivienne glared, stomped dramatically over to the spot and plopped down. John's smile was triumphant and he pulled her closer to him, until she was leaning against his chest, his hand intertwined with hers. She looked at the plain silver Zippo nervously. She wanted to trust him when he was using but the orange flame glimmered violently. It seemed to have it's own mind, one she didn't know, didn't trust.

"You ready?" He asked in her ear. Vivienne shiver. Not sure if it was the closeness of him, or the way he whispered in her ear, or maybe, just maybe it was just the cold. Yes, of course, that was it, the cold was making her shiver. She nodded. The fire moved from the Zippo to the palm of his hand, outward. Forming a ring of flames around them. The fire danced, growing stronger with each choreographed step. She watched as the fire turned blue before her eyes, the heat unbearably close.

"John!" She hissed tightly. "John, that's amazing." She said quickly. "But can you stop now?" She clutched his hand tighter and buried her face in his shoulder. The wall of flame, came down and the cold of winter overwhelmed her. John felt her sigh against him, and smoothed her hair back from her forehead, before he kissed it gently.

"That's my girl." It felt so good to be able to say it. Vivienne pulled away, looking up at him incredulously.

"Your girl?" She echoed. John smirked and pocketed the silver Zippo.

"Yeah, _my_ girl. Viv, I'll never let the fire burn you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He followed his promise with their first kiss. John broke the slow, tentative kiss to dig into his back pocket. He pulled out a silver Zippo identical to his and handed it to her. "You are officially my girl." Vivienne handled it carefully, appraisingly.

"Well, it's no letterman jacket, but I guess it'll do." John chuckled and turned it over in her hand. "Read the inscription." Sure enough, engraved in the Zippo was a phrase, signed with his name.

"To my girl," she read aloud. "my Viv, my firefighter." She smiled. "You forgot to put 'the only girl who can stand me.'" Jake entangled his hand in her auburn curls and kissed her, a slow agonizing burn.

"Didn't think it mattered much, seeing as you're the only girl I want." They shared their first time as an official couple, curled up behind a wall of fire. Where the world outside meant nothing, and they were only two people in the world. John Allerdyce showed her that while his flames could be destructive, it would always be protecting her.


	2. The Pyromaniac and the Sadist

**Title:** The Pyromaniac and the Sadist

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Vivienne.

**Rating**: PG

**A/N:** This takes place before the first chapter ^^

Vivienne didn't make any sense to John. John Allerdyce and Vivienne Hall were friends, but just barely. He was tempted to think she came around just because she thought it was amusing to cause him pain. It was only partly true. After a few months, whenever John saw Vivienne strut into the common room, he was on guard.

When they were fourteen she and her friend Jacqueline stole his lighter and disappeared. Literally. Jacqueline Deveraux was a teleporter and Vivienne's partner-in-crime. Tall, athletic, and part Cheyanne, she was outgoing and mischievous. John's usual type, but he soon found out Vivienne was much more...intriguing. John spent the entire day searching for one of them and his precious lighter. Bobby and Rogue, useless rejects in John's opinion, just laughed at him. He went back to his room that night and his lighter was on his nightstand. Needless to say, John wasn't pleased.

When they turned fifteen she started sitting next to him in classes and just talking to him. She would talk all class period, about everything. As if she didn't talk to him, she would die. John sat and listened to her, because if he didn't she would probably hit him.

Sometime between fifteen and sixteen Vivienne decided she liked hitting him. Almost every time he opened his mouth, she hit him in the back of the head and grinned like a madwoman. John didn't understand her and it was maddening.

It was almost worse when she just ignored him. She would stay curled up in an armchair reading, silent. He could sit in front of her for hours and she wouldn't say a goddamn word to him. It was unnerving.

She liked walking away from him, dragging Jacqueline away with that annoyingly cute smile, and her favorite phrase. "Come on Jacs, we probably shouldn't be that close to Johnny without a Tetanus shot."

One day, after she sneered out that phrase, John whirled around to face Bobby and Rogue who were curled up together on the couch. (Carefully, of course.)

"I'm going to kill her!" He exclaimed, sinking down the wall angrily.

"Why?" Rogue asked, wide eyed. John growled in the direction Vivienne had just gone and flicked in lighter.

"She always hitting me, and yelling at me, or calling me crazy." He fumed, crossing his arms. Bobby laughed aloud and John glared at him.

"What the fuck Iceman?" Rogue kneeled down to John's eye level and smiled.

"Well, that means she likes you John." John Allerdyce just gaped at Rogue. After a long moment of silence John stood up and cursed.

"Fucking sadist." That night John dragged Vivienne out into the snow...and the rest is history.


	3. What Have You Done?

**Title:** What Have You Done Now?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Vivienne.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Sorry this is skipping around so much. I've actually got a few complaints about the jumpiness of the chapters. This is right after he leaves with Magneto.

"What have you done?" Vivienne cried out, horrified. John climbed into the window, and crossed the room to look up at her in desperation. She needed to understand, _her of all people_.

"Vivi-"

"You're all over the news!" She stammered, "What the hell were you thinking?" John shook his head and reached for her arms. Vivienne pulled away, her eyes laden with tears. It almost killed him, the way she looked at him. Like he was _the enemy_.

"It doesn't matter now, Magneto-" _Her _Johnny spoke that name, the unforgivable name, and Vivienne gasped.

"What?" She said, her voice disbelieving.

"Shit Viv! It's not like he's Voldemort or something." He was trying to make her smile. His attempt, failed miserably.

"He's just as bad." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "John I can't believe you would do this." John took her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his dark grey eyes.

"Come with me." He pleaded. "I love you Vivienne." She nodded, and she hated herself for it. Hated herself for being so weak. For loving Johnny. She went with him. Slipped out her window, into the darkness. And he was grateful. As much as she hated herself, she could never hate him. Even so, she didn't talk to him for a month after that. John hated himself, for being to weak to let her go. Her voice haunted him in his sleep.

_"What have you done?"_


End file.
